


We Have Much in Common You and I

by ditto_licious1



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Time Travel, Wutai War, insane cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditto_licious1/pseuds/ditto_licious1
Summary: Sephiroth and gang get a little visit from the infamous Wutaian Wraith





	We Have Much in Common You and I

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest story i've written i think...idk guys i just wanted to write something short and sweet;)

Sephiroth was currently holding his breath. 

He felt his fingers involuntary spasm around Masamune’s hilt earning a slight clang in the tense silence.

This was him. 

The Golden ray on Wutai. The islands last hope.

The wraith of Wutai.

The man that slaughtered more than half of his imported troops in barely four weeks.

Sephiroth felt another spasm run through his arm earning him a sideways glance from Angeal. They wanted him to command to tell them to strike, to shoot to kill, but right now Sephiroth stood frozen in place, unable to move his eyes away from the lone figure standing before them.

The Golden ray, positioned on the other side of the vast expanse of land separating them, tilted his head, as if to question whether Sephiroth was going to be the one to strike first or he. The blue eyes of the man gave nothing of his inner thoughts away, rather, it made the gesture had a semblance of innoce. And had it not been for the blood splatter across his face or the fact that he was holding a severed arm in his left hand a bloodied sword in his right and was surrounded by corpses, Sephiroth might have believed it.

The man shifted slightly on his feet, still not letting go of the severed limb of a Shinra Soldier. He could hear the troop behind him responded by shifting in kind, raising swords and weapons alike to aim at the offending man. Not that it would do them any good. Sephiroth had seen recordings of the man in action. If they were to have a chance against him it would have to be him Genesis and Angeal against the stranger, even then they might have to exert themselves like never before. Nevertheless Sephiroth is certain they could take him down, given that there were no other distractions.

He gave a quick glance back at the troops flanking him.

But before he could order the soldiers to retreat or perhaps call for backup, he heard a soft laugh emitting from the man standing on the other side of the clearing.

The soldiers shifted nervously once more, and he could almost hear Genesis grit his teeth in frustration next to him.

The laughter grew in volume and intensity. The blond man keeled over, one arm around his midriff the other supporting him on his knee. He finally let go of the severed arm...

They were left standing, listening as the sound bordered on manic.

“What’s so fucking funny, huh?” Genesis barely managed to grit out loud enough for the question to travel over the field, but the blond man apparently caught the question anyway.

The laughter died. But the almost eerie grin remained on the strangers face.

“Is that you Sephiroth?” The man’s voice was rugged but obviously belonged to a young man, maybe around their age. “You’re still here?” He asked between breaths of laughter. 

Sephiroth had no idea how to respond to that kind of question. Was he still here? Did the stranger assume he had managed scare him away with his antics around Wutai? He obviously knew who Sephiroth was, so maybe the man’s just arrogant?

With Sephiroth staying quiet Genesis took the initiative to respond. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Which summed up Sephiroth’s thought’s quiet cleanly. “Who are you anyway?” he continued with the question that had been on every soldier’s mind for the past month, both Wutanise and Shinra.

“Who..?” The man furrowed his brows as if not understanding the question, yet the grin was still plastered on his face. “You don’t know me yet?” Genesis cast a confused glance at Sephiroth and Angeal. 

“I was so sure we’d known each other around this time..” He tilted his head up looking like he was recounting fond memories “...oh, maybe not… maybe not yet?” He asked as if any of them had answers to the things he was rambling about. 

The blond turned his head around, as if taking in his surroundings for the first time. “Is this… Wutai?” He asked again, this time in a whisper to himself. “How did this happen…” He chuckled as he looked around the bloodied battlefield scattered with dismembered corpses. If not for being an enchanted Soldier they probably wouldn’t have heard the blonds mad mutterings.

“What the fuck…”

Sephiroth clenched his jaw and focused on the clearly unhinged man before them. 

The blond cracked up laughing again.

“He’s insane…” Said one of the soldiers behind him.

“Sephiroth!” The laughter stopped as abruptly as it had started, with a grin still plastered to his face the man continued to address him. “It doesn’t really matter does it? Sephiroth is still Sephiroth, you have been in every iteration!” He started stepping towards them, the troops behind him shifted and fell into a battle stance, getting ready for a fight. “No matter what I do! You’re still you!” The man raised his voice, and the grin almost looked like a grimace, like he was baring his teeth. His eyes lit in wild flame.

The man finally stopped his sauter, and Sephiroth could make out the man’s face much clearer. It was obvious he was young, maybe even younger than he first assumed. His eyes had an unmistakable glow to them. And had he seen the glow on any other person he’d know undoubtedly which side said person was on, but Sephiroth knew the man in front of them held no camaraderie for Shinra or it’s soldiers. He’d proven that much by mercelesly slaughtering every Soldier, both with ill intent and not.

“So miserable… so hateful-” He scrunched up his nose as if disgusted by the prospect, “No… not hateful… not yet at least,” The man smiled at him as if they were sharing a secret.

“Sephiroth… what’re your orders.” Angeal asked from beside him.

“No, not yet, but soon…” The blond tilted his head in a mock of a warm smile. “Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true, you can feel it can't you?” He gasped as if shocked by his own words. “Even now, surrounded by everything you hold dear… you feel it…? Even now?” 

The grin fell off the man’s face as he asked his question in a tone Sephiroth could have mistaken for worry had they not been in the situation they currently were. 

“Sephiroth, orders?” Angeal muttered skittishly, never taking his eyes off the man before them.

“Don’t worry,” The blond spoke, voice sounding rough with misuse and lips turned down in a scowl. “It’ll come to you soon. You’ll learn to hate. To hate your friends, to hate your family, to hate yourself…” The blond’s voice escalated once more growing louder and louder, this time no grin was to be found, only cold and pure loathing. “You’ll hate everything!” The stranger screamed at the top of his lungs, as if a message to anyone that would listen.

There was a lull and the only thing that could be heard was the echo of the blonds last syllables and ringing in the air again and again before finally disappearing.

“Just like me..” he rasped out as he stepped closer bloodied sword in hand.

The fight didn’t last long, they lost most of the Soldiers at their support. Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis could barely keep him busy. H e had obviously miscalculated the strangers strength. The blond was wild in his movements, almost feral, and Sephiroth would have found it beautiful had the one-sided conversation the blond held earlier not have made his blood run cold.

The fight was held in enemy territory, so it was to no one’s surprise when the wutai soldiers finally located the cause of the disturbance and brought a whole army’s worth of backup. 

They were clearly outnumbered. Normally Sepehiroth wouldn’t hesitate to take those odds, but this time Wutai were backed by the human version of a wildfire. 

Never hesitating.  
Never halting. 

The inferno of the man even burned up a few Wutainese soldiers. No mercy was to be found in the blonds cold, dead eyes.

As they finally retreated, Sephiroth cast a glance back at the warzone, hoping to get a last look at the wraith.

Blue eyes met his and held them. 

The battlefield disappeared and Sephiroth could feel a chill run up his back as his deciphered what the blond mouthed at him.

_You’ll become just like me._

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up in the comments I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! SOOO MUCH!!!!!!!


End file.
